This invention relates to a television system.
The television system referred to in the following description, which is used as an example to illustrate an application of the present invention, includes a display screen and a broadcast data receiver (BDR) connected thereto for receiving digital data from a broadcaster at a remote location via cable, satellite and/or terrestrial transmission means. The BDR decodes the data to provide visual, audio and/or auxiliary data. At least part of the decoded data is used to generate an electronic program guide (EPG) for providing information relating to various television programs and channels. EPGs are well known in the field of digital television, and provide an alternative means to conventional television listings provided in a paper format for obtaining. information relating to present and future television programs viewing.
There are many different formats in which EPGs can be displayed on a television display screen, and such display formats are often user selectable. However, a typical EPG can include a plurality of windows which are substantially simultaneously viewable as a single display. For example, one window can include a PIP or preview window for the display of a program currently being shown on a particular channel, one window can include program listings for a particular time span for one or more channels, a further window can include means for setting reminders for programs, recording programs and/or the like. At least one of the windows has user selectable options provided therein which a user can select using control means, such as a remote control handset. User selection of one or more of the options may result in the BDR generating a message on the display screen which requires a user.
The pop-up window is a new window which is generated and superimposed over the existing windows on the display screen to form at least a second display layer over the original layer(s). The user is unable to make any further selections from the windows in the original display layer until the user responds to the message in the pop up window of the at least second display layer. Thus the pop-up window acts to guarantee a user response to a query or message generated by the BDR.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an alternative means of guaranteeing a user response on a display screen of a television system.